A Christmas Story
by Sephiiroth2
Summary: It's Buck's first Christmas with the herd. The story's better than the summary.


**Hey guys. I'm here with a Christmas story for you guys. The last two were about Diego and Shira. Well, this one's gonna be about a certain weasel. Hope you enjoy. Don t own Ice Age.**

It was that time of year again.

"The time to celebrate and give gifts to the ones we love!"

Sid said happily.

"And this year, I get to spend it with you!"

Brooke said as she hugged Sid. Sid hugged her back.

"I can't wait!"

Brooke said as she ran to the Christmas tree. The possum twins were decorating it, along with Julian and Peaches. As the herd got ready, a certain weasel looked down at the animals in the valley. He sighed.

"Hey there. What's up?"

Shira asked as she walked up to Buck. The weasel turned to the tigress.

"Shouldn't you be down there, helping them decorate? Or whatever it is you animals do this time of year…"

Buck said as he looked back down at the animals as they decorated their trees and caves.

"Y'know I felt the same way when I first got with the herd in Christmas."

Buck snapped his head towards the tigress.

"Feel like what?"

"Out of place."

"I don't feel out of place!"

Buck shouted. Shira chuckled.

"Okay then."

She said as she walked away. Buck watched her leave. She was right. He did feel out of place. He never had a Christmas. Nobody gave him gifts or spent time with him. He didn't even know what Christmas was really. E only knew from what he saw from the world above. He smiled.

"At least they're happy."

He said.

"And that's all that matters."

He walked away from the cliff.

…

"Sid and Brooke rang as they decorated the Christmas tree.

"Yknow I starting the whole Christmas tree trend."

Sid said happily.

"Really?"

She asked. Sid nodded.

"Diego or Manny said it wild never catch on."

"And now look. Everyone has one."

Brooke said as the two sloths looked around at all the animals having fun.

"That looks beautiful!"

Ellie said as she walked up to the sloths.

"Thank you Ms. Ellie."

Brooke said happily.

"It's just Ellie. You're welcome."

"How's your tree coming along?"

Brooke asked Ellie smiled.

"Pretty good."

Ellie said.

"Well, call if you need help putting up the star."

Ellie said as she walked away.

"We will!"

Both sloths shouted.

"I can't wait till tomorrow."

Brooke said. Sid nodded.

"Me too."

"But you know it's not all about the presents."

"It's about family. And spending the day with them."

The two sloths agreed.

"You're actually right for a change."

Diego said as he walked up to the two.

"Diego look!"

Sid said proudly as he showed the saber the tree.

"Very nice Sid. Have you guys seen Shira?"

He asked.

"Last time I saw her was when she went to go talk to the weasel."

Brooke said. Diego nodded and walked off.

…

Shira sat next to Buck as he told her about how he spent the hallways.

"And that was it."

He finished.

"Sounds pretty lonely."

Shira said. Buck chuckled.

"Not really. I had the dinos… mainly Rudy. And that pineapple."

Buck said. Shira nodded.

"Uh-huh…"

Before any of them could say another word, Diego walked uph to them.

"Hey Tiger!"

"Hi Diego. What's up?"

They both greeted the male saber.

"Hey guys. Shira I need help wish something."

Diego said. Shira nodded and began to walk away. Buck followed them.

"I'll come too!"

He said happily.

"No. I only need Shira. Why don't you see what the possums are doing?"

Buck sighed and walked away.

"I feel bad."

"I know Shira. But he has to be done. C'mon, I find what we need."

Diego said, and the two savers walked off.

…

Buck didn't go check on the possums. Instead, he went on a walk, talking to no one in particular.

"Fine. If they don't want me around, I can leave. I know when I'm not wanted."

Buck said as he walked.

"You save them from dinos, and save the world, and this is how they repay you."

A yellow electric mouse hooked at him in confusion.

"Pika?"

I asked. Buck looked at it.

"And to think, they were my friends."

He sat down and began petting the yellow mouse.

"Pika Pika?"

Buck smiled.

"I do kinda miss them."

"Pi ka chu."

Buck smiled.

"You're right! Something good did come out of it. The voices haven't been around ever since I starting living with them. That's a good thing, right?"

"Pi ka!"

Buck smiled at the mouse and stroked its fur.

"Thanks yellow… mouse… thing… What are you anyway?"

"Pi Pikachu!"

The mouse began digging in the snow. Buck walked over to it.

"I'm still not clear on that. Is-is it Pikachu?"

"Chaaaa!"

It said as it dug. White snow flakes began to weasel and mouse liked up.

"It's snowing."

"Pika?"

"C'mon. It's getting late. And cold. I'll help you."

And the two started digging in the snow to form a decent hole to sleep in for the night.

…

"It's Christmas!"

Peaches and Sid shouted happily. The possum brothers began singing Christmas songs.

"It's the one day in the whole year, that Sid and the twins wake up at an ungodly hour of the morning."

Manny complained as he woke up.

"Relax. They're just excited."

Ellie said as she also began to wake up. The other herd members woke up one by one.

"Is it morning all ready?"

Granny asked as she walked around in random directions.

"Present time!"

Brooke shouted as she, Sid, Peaches and Julian, along with the possum twins, ran to a group of trees owned by the herd. Presents were under the trees. Other family began waking up, and they went to their Christmas trees as well gifts were being handed out, and songs were being sung. There was just one question.

"Has anyone seen Buck?"

…

A few miles from the celebrations, a weasel and yellow mouse were waking up.

"morning friend."

Buck said as he stood up.

"Pi ka."

The mouse said before walking out of their shelter, and searching for food. It found some and handed it to the weasel.

"Thank you."

Buck said as he began to eat.

"Pi Pikachu!"

"Yeah you're right. I should be getting back. There's just one problem, I have no idea witch way's back."

The mouse smiled.

"Pika Pika!"

It said and got down on all fours.

"You'll give me a ride back?"

ThE mouse nodded, and Buck climbed on its back. The mouse smiled, and ran off.

…

"I can't find him anywhere."

Ellie said when she came back from looking.

"MaYbe he'll come back later?"

Crash asked nervously.

"Maybe. But-"

"Look! There he it!"

We did shouted as he pointed to the weasel.

"What's that with him?"

Ellie asked as the herd ran up to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey buddy. Where have you need?"

Diego asked.

"Ot walking, found this guy, spend the night out, and now I'm back here."

Buck said as he climbed off the mouse.

"Well, at least you're back. C'mon, we have something for you."

Manny said, and the group headed back for their home. When they got there, they have Buck his gift.

"Wow, a new knife!"

Buck said happily.

"Thank you guys. Thank you very much."

He said as he looked at the herd.

"No problem. We enjoyed making it. And here's another one."

Diego handed the weasel a little Rudy statue.

"Wow… it looks just like him."

Buck said as he took the statue.

"But I don't have anything for you guys."

Buck said.

"Dint worry. It's not about the gifts. It's about family."

"And we're glad yo could be here this year."

Sid and Ellie said. Buck nodded.

"Besides, it's about time we did something for the person who saved us multiple times."

Diego said.

"Thanks guys. I-"

"Can somebody tell me what this is? I wanna hug it, but it's staring at me weirdly."

They turned to Shira, who was sitting next to the mouse. All of them shrugged.

"Have no idea."

"Never seen it in my life."

They all stared at the yellow rodent in confusion.

"It is adorable."

Ellie said.

"I'm gonna hug it."

But before Ellie could step towards the mouse, a voice could be heard.

"Pikachu!"

The mouse ran passed them, and up to a girl. The girl had white hair, blue eyes, and very pale skin. She wore blue basketball shorts, and a white t-shirt under a short sleeved blue jacket.

"Don't we know you from somewhere?"

Manny asked. The girl shrugged, and continued cuddling the mouse.

"I swear there's some entrance to the human world."

Diego said as they watched the hit.

"C'mon Pikachu. The others are waiting."

The girl said as she ran off with the mouse in her arms.

"Well that was weird."

Sid said. Everyone agreed, and continued celebrating the wonderful day.

 **That's it. That's all I got this year. Sorry it isn't that good, and completely radon. Anyway, I hope rd good. Tell me what you think. Okay, bye.**


End file.
